The Duelist Kingdom
by KingdomLeader
Summary: How would it be to live in the Duelist kingdom? a girl, named Anna Flower, is moved to there and she has to deal with the move and how it is for her. Can she get over the loss of her friends, The friends she had left behind? Based off season one of Yu-Gi-Oh but a whole new twist on it.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on the huge stairs that reaches the bottom of the walkway. I sat there watching the sunset all by myself. The only thing with me was my deck in my right pocket. I slowly took out the cards out of my pocket and started to look at it. The first card was the dark magician next was silent magician lv 4. I sighed and looked back at the sunset. The wind started to pick up and my white flowing hair was cared in the wind. When the wind had stopped moving so did my hair.

The sunset was full of reds, yellows, and pinks. Here there was this magnificent sunset and I couldn't put my cards way. The cards where my favorite but…this sunset reminded me of someone I had cared about, still care about.

The class bell that rang to leave class on Monday. It was 2 days after we had went over David's house to try out our decks. It was 3 days after we had gotten our decks. I had grabed my books and left with him. It was the last class of the day and made a left turn to get to my locker.

"So…" Started David "You doing anything this weekend?"

"But its Monday and no I don't know what I'm doing this weekend. Why?"

"Oh nothing" said David and opened his locker.

I turned at him and smiled then opened my locker. I grabbed my book bag and my jacket and was going to walk out of the school when David said to me "Wait up!"

I turned around and waited for him. He was putting some of his books into his book bag and then slammed his locker. When he was walking to me, I smiled at him and turned back around not facing the exit. David was to the right of me and he had on the greenest jacket I have seen. It was a dark green jacket and light green stripes going left to right. I had walked home with David and Sam. When we were a few blocks away from the school.

"Guys, I got a nice addition to my deck." Said Sam and took out one of his trap cards and showed us. It was the card dark bribe.

"It'll go good with my Gem-knight. See the point of my deck is-"

A person who was walking the other way came up to us. He passed us and overheard our conversation.

"Hello." he had said "You guys aren't talking about duel monsters are you?"

All of us turned to him. He was wearing red and the outfit and had a gold eye. It was in his left eye.

"Yes we are…why?" said David with a very confused look on his face.

The man had a smile on his face and said "Oh no reason…"

"You have a deck!" said Sam with a smile on his face

The man looked at his right pocket and pulled out the deck. "This?" said the man and look at him.

David nudged Sam and started slowly walking. Sam turned at David and then back at the man.

"Do you want to duel?" asked the man in red holding out his deck shaking it. I had then turned to David then back at the man.

"I could beat you! You're just an old man." Said Sam and David kicked his leg. Sam didn't seem bothered by it and still looked at the man,

He chuckled "An old man…Fine…You think your good?"

David had then punched Sam in the back and he turned around saying "What?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked David and I looked back at the man in red. When I had looked at him he looked back at me with a smile. I was shocked and looked back at David. Sam turned back around and looked at the man with the gold eye. "I've got to do some school work…" said Sam and we all started walking back home. I was walking backwards looking at the man has he turned the other way and walked away from us. "He looked familiar" I said in my head. "It must have been his long hair cut at a point, that it was white, how he stood up tall and proud or the way he walked. It was something like that."

"That guy was a creep" said David "did you see the way he looked at us…"

"I wanted to duel him." Said Sam "But no, mister worried here, had to ruin it. Thanks David!"

"Hey!" said David and stopped "I was looking out for the all of us! I don't know who that guy was, for all we know he could-"

"Could and if, those are out of my dictionary. Thank you very much!" Said Sam and started walking home.

"I'm not done talking to you!" said David and started walking, I followed.

They were arguing the whole time so I decided to go home. I couldn't take another second of the arguing.

When I had walked though my door I took off my shoes and my dad called out "Ann?"

My dad had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was a very tall and he was handsome looking, if I was his age.

"Yeah?" I said and put my back pack in the closet.

"Can you pick out a movie for tonight? I was hoping to watch a funny movie. Oh, your mother will be home in a few hours. I'm making dinner now."

I went to the movie cabinet and was looking for a movie. When my dad said, "Ann, could you wait a min? I want to finish watching the news on T.V."

"Okay." I said and I sat down on the couch. There was the new anchors were on the new sitting there saying "…it is 4:03 on a Monday afternoon and next we'll get to the top stories."

It then broke for commercials and it was talking about shampoo. The next commercial said "Duel monsters now made the dark hole spell card. Get it while it lasts! This card and many others were made my Maximillion Pegasus himself…"

It then showed the picture of the man and I was stunned. He looked like the guy that was on the street. I was in a state of shock not knowing what was going on. My dad said to me "Ann what's the matter?"

"I, nothing dad." I said and walked out of the family room "I don't feel like eating…"

"But I am making it?"

"I'm tired." I said and closed my bedroom door. I then laid there on my bed. The only thing I could think now is if I was ever going to see the person that made the cards. It was an honor to meet that person even though I had never really met him. "Will I ever see him again?"

My alarm had rung on a Tuesday morning. I gently put my hand on the clock to put it on snooze and turned to the other side and lay on my bed. I couldn't fallback a sleep so I just got out of bed. I shut off my alarm and looked for my deck. I had then found the deck and I looked at the cards in it. "Oh silent magician lv 4," I said to myself "What a very helpful card."

Then I put it back in the deck and shuffled it. "Ann" said a voice and I called back out it.

"Yes" I said

"Someone is here to see you." Said Dad

I thought to myself that it was maybe David coming over asking for a duel before school like he did yesterday. So I quickly ran down the stairs to where my dad was sitting with the man with the golden eye.

After I saw him I stood in my tracks. I wasn't moving an inch. I didn't know if I was in fear and shock or honored to see him.

"Ann this is Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." Said my dad and the guy in the red suit stood up.

"Hello," said Maximillion with a smile.

"He has told me that you collect duel monster cards." Said dad with a smile on his face

"Yeah I do." I said

"Well that's just great!" said Maximillion

"Ann, come and sit down." Said Dad and pointed to a seat next to him. He then sat down himself.

I slowly walked over looking at the red suited guy and then sat down. Maximillion Pegasus then sat down when I did.

"Ann," said Dad slowly. I had then turned to him just looking at him. "I have been waiting to tell you since…um…a long time…"

Dad then put his hand on my shoulder and mom came into the room.

"Good morning," said mother and put her cup on the counter and sat down to the left of me. "Hello" she also said and looked at Maximillion then at me.

"When you were very young a baby maybe a year or younger we had adopted you. I know it must have been different to grow up with a dad with brown hair and a mother being blond. See your mother couldn't have a kid and we wanted one so badly that we adopted you…This is your real dad," said Father and pointed to Maximillion. I was blinking quickly trying to make sense of all this and my mom started crying.

"Your name is Anna…Pegasus" said Father and he was getting a bit angry and sat up from his seat. Father went to the kitchen and put his hands on the either sides of the sink. Maximillion just sat there and did nothing with his hands crossed on the table. I stared at him thinking to myself "why, oh, why did you ever come here? I would give up my duel monster cards to be with my mom and father even if we did or didn't get along. What can I do now?...Why nothing, I going to be forced to live with Maximillion and be Ann Pegasus his 16 year old daughter. Oh great…"

"Ann," said Maximillion "I know it's going to be a hard transition but I think you'll handle it."

I looked away from him and turned to my mom who was crying to the left of me and I put my hand on her shoulder. Maximillion sighed and stood up from his seat and said "I'm sorry it's going to be hard for the three of you but I didn't even know I had a daughter if I did I would have come sooner. I'm sorry…"

Maximillion then extended his hand and I had slowly grabbed it.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up from the steps and walked them down to where it meets the walkway. There was a person standing there with a suit and tie and I stopped myself. His back was to me and the person was looking out into the horizon. I decided to go back up the stairs and walk to the castle. Then I was about 30 feet from the door I said to myself "I'm not going back in…" I then had jumped off the side of the inclined stares and I was hanging from my fingertips. I had then let go and gently hit a tree I wasn't hurt. I was on the edge of a tree branch just sitting there like an owl on a tree. The branch was bent but it could hold me. I was about 40feet from the ground. I had then sighed and let go. I dropped on the ground and bent my legs. I didn't get hurt of course and continued to walk deeper into the trees . It was now completely dark and I put my hood on.

It was a black cloak I was wearing and I knew I should have been doing this, walking into the forest but then again I was mad in the first place and I couldn't go back. I had at least wait a day or two but then I still don't want to go back. Him…oh I don't want to go back there but then I can't live out there, not like this. Didn't bring a weapon or anything. I wouldn't just you my mind for everything. I touched the crown on my head. Oh yeah this thing… Oh it was so long ago that I forget sometimes that I even were this thing. Ha, that day, yeah I do remember.

So, The next thing that was import to me was that I was on an island. It had a little town on it and a dock. All the rest was forest, mountains, and deserts. I was amazed at the huge island I saw and the forest. I had always loved the forest. It reminded me of my home and freedom. I was standing next to Maximillion Pegasus on his left.

"Ann," he had said and turned to me "You can go anywhere you want on this island. You live here now. If you ever need some where to sleep, here would be the place."

Maximillion pointed to the castle and I started to walk forward when he said "I want you to meet a few people."

I turned around to him and said "Okay, sure"

Both of us and a few body guards came with us to the castle. We had walked up the huge flight of steps and finally got to the top where a group of body guards met us.

"Mr. Pegasus" said one and opened the door. The door was gigantic and inside was a castle and it was very nice looking with the floor having a trail of a carpet rug. "We're going to meet the people if you would follow me Anna" said Maximillion and walked down the hallway to get to a room with a big long table. We opened the door and I saw a group of people wearing black with a tie. There was also this kid with a long purple coat and a green outfit underneath. It was about a few inches than me.

"Who is this?" asked one person in the black suit

"This is my daughter, Ann." Said Maximillion

The kid in the purple coat had shock on his face and the guy that was wearing black came to me and pated me on the head. I then punched him in the stomach and he backed up a bit. He looked at me like I should jump in a lake and I looked at him the same way too.

"Is she going to work here?" asked the kid in the purple coat

"Why," said Maximillion "no I don't think so, not now at least."

Maximillion then turned his head to me and had seen that at the corner of my eye.

"Well," said Maximillion "Anna has had a long day; I think she should see her room."

A bodyguard guy came to me and I walked with him. He then directed me to my room and closed the door behind him.

I walked to my room and saw all my things were there. I also felt for my deck in my right pocket and pulled it out. I sat down on the bed and looking at the cards. I laid them out nicely on the nightstand so I could see every card I had. "A total of 45" I said to myself and put in cards nicely in a stack and the door opened.

It was the kid in the purple coat.

"Hello," he had said walked 3 feet into the room and stopped. He had seen the deck I had and pulled out his.

"You have one too?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded his head.

He then pulled up a chair and a small table and put his deck on the table.

"Want to duel?" the kid asked me and I nodded. I held my deck and shuffled it so did the kid.

"So your name is Anna right?" said the boy looking down at his deck shuffling it.

"Yes, yours" I said and the boy replied with "Seto"

I smiled at him and he continued saying "Mr. Pegasus tells me that you were adopted…is that true?"

"Yeah I was for 13 years and then he found out about me and you know, took me back." I said and drew 5 cards. Seto drew 6 playing his turn setting a monster and trap cards then ending it. It was mine so I drew another card and played mirror force in set mode and blast magician in set mode. It was Seto's next turn and flipped over the set monster, Hiro's Shadow Scout.

"Draw 3 cards and let me see them." Said Seto and I drew the three cards. It was one-shot wand, burden of the mighty, and silent magician LV 8. "Both spell cards…you have a silent magician?"

"Yeah," I said and discarded my two spell cards One-shot wand and burden of the mighty.

"That's pretty cool…" said Seto and played his Gadget soldier in attack mode and attacked my blast magician killing it. He then ended his turn. I drew the card mirror force put it in set mode and played Dark red enchanter in set mode.

Seto drew a card and played down a trap/ spell card and attacked my dark red enchanter. I flipped it and played mirror force. To counter it he used heavy storm which was set the flowing turn. I destroyed my mirror force and all the other spell and traps I had and he only had to destroy 2 cards; graceful charity and heavy storm. I had a few equip cards and a quick play. He subtracted 200 life points and I ended his turn.

Seto drew a card and placed down blue-eyes white dragon. He attacked my dark red enchanter with that and killed it. Then he attacked me with his gadget soldier and I subtracted 1800 life points having left 200. He ended his turn and I played my Buster blader which has 2600atk but with Seto's blue-eyes on the field it gains 500 more attack giving it 3100atk. I attacked and Seto played the trap negate attack. It then ended my battle phase so I played down a spell card in set mode.

Seto drew a card and smiled. He played dark hole and all of our monster were killed and he then played another blue-eyes and wiped out my life points.

"Good job" I said and put my cards back into my deck. He put his cards in his deck and started to leave the room. When he put his hand on the door knob I said to him "Why are you here?"

He turned to me and smiled walking out of the room. I still couldn't get out of my head why a kid was doing here. "Why?" I said to myself "Who is this Seto…" I decided not to wait here and find out. I then grabbed my deck and marched out of the room.

The hallway was huge and I had a choice of turning left or right. I took one head turn both ways and went on the left side. I was running down the hallway hoping someone would hear me when I bumped into Seto when I turned one corner.

My deck fell out of my right hand and had slammed onto the floor. Seto looked at me then at my cards that were scattered. There were sounds of footsteps that were coming and Seto started to help me pick up my cards.

There Maximillion Pegasus was with his group of people I had met in the one room and saw that my monsters where on the ground he said "What happened?"

"Ann, bumped into me and her cards came out of her hand." Said Seto getting the last of the cards and then gave them back to me. I took them out of his hand and stood up and looked at Pegasus. He was looking at Seto and Seto was standing up strait.

Maximillion Pegasus then looked at the guys behind them and they dispersed. He then looked at Seto and he left too.

"Ann," Maximillion said "Walk with me."

I finished picking up the cards and followed him. We slowly walked down a hallway. "I want to show you something." Said Maximillion and he opened a door with a key. "Wait out here…"

He then went into the room and then came out with a golden object with an eye on it. It was a head band and he went over next to me and put it on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror and gave it to me. I looked very stupid with this golden head band that went around my forehead. I tried to take if off but it wouldn't.

"Why isn't it coming off?"

"It's sub post to be like that," said Maximillion and pulled his hair back that was in fount of his left eye. "You have it. I wouldn't try to take it off, you can't anyway, and it's made like that."

It looked just like that but it was on my head. It had the same shape of the eye just it was wrapped around my head and golden triangles were hanging around it dropping down like little golden crystals.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked

"Well because," started Maximillion "you're my daughter and it would be very…weird on a guy. Who else could I give it too anyway?"

I thought about it for a moment. He is probable living alone in this place and has the guys with the suits and that Seto kid, but probable wouldn't give it to them.

"Well, you many go out and see the island if you chose." Said Maximillion and started walking the way we were walking and I decided to walk a different way.

Years have goon by since that happened, I didn't really like those days. I decided to go back up the steps and go to bed and decided I would do that another day. Yes another day, I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked deeper into the forest. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and there came out a man. He had was wearing a black rope like me. The man didn't even see me when he came out. He just kept walking to where ever he was going.

"Who are you?" I asked at the man he turned to me and pulled down his hood. He had brown or what I could see in what light was left. He stood there for a moment and tried to look closely like he wasn't his wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" I said and grabbed a big stick and held it like it fight.

"Ann?" the person had said and walked closer to me.

"Stop!" I yelled and he did.

"Ann, it me…" said the man "Its David."

I dropped the stick and walked slowly to him. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Ann it has been 4 years! If I knew you were here I would have come sooner." Said David

"Why are you here anyway?" I said and broke out of the hug and stared into his deep brown eyes and I knew I was in love.

"I'm watching the tournament."

"The tournament?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yeah you didn't know it was going on?" he asked. When I didn't respond he said "Well it doesn't matter, I'm here. Sam and Blue are going to be in the contest. I can't wait to see them!" said David with a smile on his face

"Who's invited?"

"Well everyone good. When you left we were all upset and Sam wanted to make something of himself and went to become a great duelist. Blue had also joined with Sam as a tag team. You have got to see them!" said David "No one can beat them! I'm not just saying that. They went to regionals and won that's how they got here. I couldn't come with them on the boat so I got here by my own boat and no one caught me so I'm good."

"Who is Blue?" I asked David

"Hes a friend of Sam's."

I was still shocked but not as bad. "I'm happy you're here." I said to him "I had no one to talk to you don't know how bad it was…But you're here so as long you and the rest it'll be fine!"

I now had a smile on my face and was so happy. "When are they coming?" I asked

"Tomorrow in the morning…" said David "Ann you better get back, one must be looking for you, for you are beautiful and when someone has beauty all looks at her."

I blushed when he had said that.

"Sweet, you know, I can't wait for them to come. It's going to be so great! Finally I'll know what is going on." I said

David looked at me then paused for a min "Yeah, you better get back. I need to find a place to camp."

"Well, have fun! I really should go back, bye." I said and waved to him leaving his vision. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and the guard said "Ms. Pegasus, what are you doing out here at this time?"

"Wanted to go for a walk…why are you going to tell my dad?" I said and walked right passed him

"You can't be out at this time of the night. Yes I am." He said and stood still at his post. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk up the steps to get to the entrance.

There was a guard at the entrance of the gate too and I asked to let me in and he did. I walked down the hallway and saw a little kid there. He was held by guards and was just calmly walking down the hallway. "Ms. Pegasus." Said a guard and stopped walking and moved out of the way, same with the other two and the kid.

"Help!" yelled the kid and the guards kicked the little kid. I turned around and looked at the little kid.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and looked at the guards.

"My orders of Mr. Pegasus, Ms.-" said the guard

"No," I said to them "tell me what you're doing I know who sent the orders."

"By rule 3 we don't need to-"

"Stopped!" I yelled and looked at the guards like I was going to kill them.

"Ms. Pegasus by rule 5, you have the right to calm down and take a breath." Said the guard and started walking away.

I took a deep breath and said "Kid what are you doing here?"

The little kid turned to me and started to tear up. I looked into his mind and saw that he was held at this place so they could take over the company and get Seto over here. In the kids mind he said to me "help me please!". Then I had heard that I quickly ran and as the guards turned around I punched them in the face and in the stomach.

They were very strong people but with the help of my mind powers making them think that they were tired and that all over hurts they fell to the ground.

"Come," I said to the kid and I held out my hand

"Who are you?" asked the little black haired kid "You're a Pegasus, your no good."

He then ran the other away, away from me. Guard were coming that way and not from behind me and I said to him "I know the way out!"

He grabbed my hand and said "okay" I ran the way behind me and there were more guards there too. I used my mind powers again and knocked out all of the people in our way. When I was getting to the door to leave I was felling this weird felling. Then this pain in my head hurt and I leaned against the wall. The pain was so intense I couldn't move I could barely keep myself on the wall. The little kid looked at me confused and I could hear what he was saying all I knew was he was moving his mouth. He didn't move when the guards came he was still moving his mouth. I was trying to fight them but then I felt another sharp pain and fell to the floor.

I then saw the guards take the kid away and saw Maximillion Pegasus standing there talking to the guards and then left. I couldn't get up and the pain so to intense that I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I had awoken next morning with a pain in my head still lingering. It wasn't as bad as last night with that pain but I was a lot better today. When I had gotten out my deck I was starting to remember exactly what was happening last night. The kid was about 9 or 10 being held be the guards and me stopping them. How did I even do that? I can't do anything right now. It wasn't like I telekinesis or anything I just thought about taking them down and it happened. I would have to call it my mind power. I might have used my power so much that it hurt my head so bad. That is what I must think happened.

I grabbed my deck and left the room. Out in the hallway I could hear excitement from outside. I looked outside one of the windows and saw a group of people, a crowd really, they were screaming, shouting for joy, clapping. I could also hear Maximillion Pegasus saying "tag team matches you must find a four person capability and for single you must find a one person platform. If you lose all of your star chips you will leave the island. Now without any more time wasted I welcome, and say good luck to everyone."

The crowd then dispersed and went to find the platforms. When that happened I thought of PS, Gamer, and Blue. So I then ran past every hallway and room. When I had gotten to the exit to get to the stairs the guard had said to me "Ms. Pegasus, you are banned from leaving the castle."

"Why?" I asked with the tilt of my head.

"Because by the order of Mr. Pegasus, you cannot leave for the act you did yesterday."

"Okay but what if I gave you a pain in your head so bad that blood would be coming out of your nose and would make you vomit…" I then waited a second to act like I was thinking "yeah head pains and vomiting sounds good to me. I will-"

"Fine," said the guard as he opened the door "You may go…"

I walked past the man and was smiling but he was in fear. He would look at me then t my eye crown. After I was out of the guy's vision, I knew he was going to tell my father, so I made him throw up. I was still in hearing ranged and laughed when he did it.

After that I quickly ran down the long stairs in 3 minutes and I went back to the place where I met David. When I had got there they were there. Blue was the first to see me and said "Ann!" Everyone then turned to me and smiled.

All of them had gotten taller than the last time I had seen them. We all were now 17 or 18 years old. They were all about 6 feet or maybe a little bit taller. I was only 5ft 7inchs.

"Hi guys!" I said with a smile on my face "Matt you doing a tag team duel?"

"Yeah blue as a neat watt deck and for myself," matt said "Would be a Gem-Knight. It's pretty sweet with his watt deck. "

I walked over to Blue and he said "How's your deck?"

"Good," I said "I never really dueled anyone since I have been here, maybe 3 times…"

"I'll practice if you want me to with you." Said Blue and stood up from siting on the log.

"Thanks," I said to Blue and he smiled to me.

There walked out of the bushes was a blond and 2 black haired boys. They said to the group "Hello," said the black haired boy "I am Dark, this is Ryan, and Justice. Who might you guys be?"

"We are tag team, I can't duel you. Same with him." Said Blue and put his arms around Matt and smiled slightly at the group of boys."

"Fine I will duel this girl," said Dark and I looked at him and shook my head,

"I cant play you-"

"You will play me, You have a deck and your not a tag team so you will play me. Those two," said Dark and pointed to Blue and Matt "will play Justice and Ryan. Now you miss will duel me and when im done with you, that kid,"

Dark then pointed to David and continued saying, "will play me next,"

"Really shall be going, Dark you seem like a nice guy but I must be going. Nice to see you but I have to go. I cant give you anything if I lose." I said to him and ran away from the group and back though the forest trying to find away out. I was scared more than ever, I have never had a real battle in years. What was there to give if I lose? I didn't know anything about this tournament but I knew I have to leave very soon or I will get hurt.

Before I could I fell to the ground and my face was bruised not that bad but a little blood. I looked up and saw 2 men.

"Where are your star chips?" asked the men. I couldn't see their faces but said "I don't know what they are, I don't have whatever you ask."

"We know you do, you have to in order to come here. Beat her." Said one man and both of them started searching me and when they couldn't find the chips they starting beating me up. One hit my face then another punch came to my stomach. There was a little pause and then a punch to my side came.

I was so weak I couldn't think or do anything I was being tossed and punched around. The kept hit almost every part of my body. A voice in the forest called out saying, "leave her alone"

The guys turned to the trees and saw a man walk out. I couldn't see who it was but I could see the green grass. There was blood dropping onto the blades of grass and I slowly closed my eyes. I couldn't force my eyes to be open anymore.

I was suddenly dropped and my eyes opened again. I was on my side and one of my hands was running the blades of grass in-between my fingers. I could hear faint voices but I couldn't make it out. I didn't really care; I was hurting to much that I could only think about the pain I felt. I stared at the orange ladybug crawling over the bloody blade of grass. "My blood is making a mess…" I thought to myself, "I better get out of here so I don't bleed anymore and ruin the grass."

I had loved the feel of fresh green grass. Gently two hands came around me. My head was still facing the ladybug but my body was in position to be sitting on the grass. A soft gently hand can across my cheek and my head faced the say way as my body way. My eyes faced the man and I saw it was Seto Kaiba. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He moved closer to me and kissed my lips. When he moved back I smiled at him.

The feeling of being kissed was like being falling from a ledge. The rush of feelings that come together at one time; I couldn't explain what was happening to me but it felt pretty good. I slowly smiled at him and blinked three times. Seto slowly stood up and I stood up with him. He was helping me get up of course. I couldn't look away from his blue eyes. He moved away from me and smiled, "Ann it is dangerous here, stay in the castle and it will be safe."

"I cant stay in there forever," I started to say to him, "I want to see the world, I have the right to Seto."

"The world is what you want?" Seto then smiled and nodded. "A good goal," He walked away from me. When he turned his back to me, I Looked at the two beaten up guys on the ground. Soon my eyes looked at his hand and it was covered in blood. "Seto," I said and he stopped. I slowly walked closer to him. "Will you come back to the castle?" I asked and then faced him. Seto looked away from me and kept walking by. When he passed me I put one hand on his shoulder and he stopped again. "Meet me, when your back toi the castle. Maybe we could have another battle. Since it has been a long time since we have.

"Okay Ann, Ill duel you when I have time…But tell me one thing." Asked Seto and looked back at me. "Where is my brother?" I looked into his head and I knew he really wanted his brother and that was the point of him coming back here. "Seto, He's in the castle." His eyes got wider and pushed on a tree closest to me which was a foot away. "What happened to him?!" He yelled "Did you hurt him?"

A few tears came to my cheek and I said "I was trying to help him, but a powerful force stopped me from going further. He is somewhere in the castle. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. Truly I am, but I can't find out where he is. I have no interaction with people." Seto still held me against the tree and said "Go to your room and stay out of this, It will only hurt you if you are involved."

Seto kissed me on the lips again and after his was done. A small smile was on my face and I took out my deck. "You need to have my card, this will give you good luck Seto. It might even help you win against my father."

Seto stepped back and said, "how do you know that?" My smile was gone now.

"I know what you want to do, you can't hid it from me I could tell from a mile away. Here now take these cards."

I looked though my deck and found Silent magician lv 4 and lv 8. I held them both out to Seto Kaiba and he just staired at them. "I cant take them Ann, they are yours and not mine. So keep them and if you will not take that answer then I must go now."

I put the two cards back in my deck. He smiled back at me and I smiled back at him and he was gone in the forest. I sat down next the tree and pulled out the silent magicians. They look like me I thought to myself. I stroked the white hair on Silent magician lv 8. I heard noises from the two guys on the ground and I quickly sprang up and ran deep into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept running and running into the forest. Deeper and deeper I went. They cant get me now I thought and I found myself out of the forest. I must head back and that's what I did. I swiftly ran along the forest until I have gotten to the stairs. Up I climbed the side until my body was able to be flung over the side. I swung my body over and my back smashed into the stairs. I couldn't breathe. I tried so hard to but it was getting harder and harder to. A shadow then came over me. I couldn't see who it was only their shadow. "Ann," said the man's voice. I looked up to see who it was. There was Pegasus standing there. I tried to get up but he held me gently down with one of his hands. "Ann sit by me," he said to me and said down on the steps. I slowly started to sit on the steps too.

"F-Father," I said to him and looked at the hard concrete steps, "Please, don't hurt anyone."

I then turned to my father and kept blinking a bit. A few tears where coming from my eyes and he wiped them away. "Don't worry Ann, I would never hurt you. I'm sorry you don't have much friends here but I would never want to hurt you." My father said to me and stood up.

"Don't go!" I said to father and looked up at him. "I must go Ann, I have other things to do."

"Father, understand me, please don't hurt the people that I have feelings for." I said to him

After I had finished saying that he responded with, "Oh course, relax on the steps for I bit more if you chose. If you need to talk more I'll be in my study."

He slowly walked up the stairs and I just sat there and took out my deck. I found the card kaibaman. I pulled it out and looked at it. I sighed for a moment then touched the card. "I need to go back home, there is no need for me to be here, and out here like this is pointless. Father told me that he wouldn't hurt me so he wouldn't hurt the people I care about. Of course he wouldn't. I guess what happened in the past is the past and I forgive him."

I stood up and fixed my robe. Then I dusted myself off. I checked to see if my head band was there and then I walked up the stairs. My father was gone back into the castle now. I brushed my hair again and again with my fingers to calm it down. I slowly walked up the stairs one step at a time. I lifted each foot to the next step very slowly. While I was walking I heard a callout, "Hello?"

I turned behind me I saw nothing then I slowly made my head face forward and I continued walking. "One," I counted in my head, "two."

"Help!" screamed a voice. I couldn't tell where it was from so I walked faster up the steps. Faster and faster I ran until I started to get weak. My left foot went up but didn't make it; it was too slow so it hit the end of the next step.

"No!" screamed the voice and now I could tell it was a kids voice. I fell forward and caught my self with my hands. I quietly whimpered and when I couldn't hold myself up any more I let me drop on the stair. I could feel nothing really.

"Where are you?" I called out after a few seconds. I started tearing up and almost came to a cry. I guards that were at the door ran down to me. "Miss Pegasus!" the two men yelled at the same time.

I could now feel and know why I was crying. Something care in mind that it was the kids voice I had seen before. "what is his name?" I thought to myself. I could not remember what his name was but I knew it was not good if I was thinking about him. Whenever I think of people it is always never very good.

I tried to get up but my left foot wouldn't move. "Ouch," I said weakly. The two man ran faster to me and each of them where on one of my sides. Together the two of them lifted me up and carried me into the castle. My feet where being dragged and I could feel something very wet. I couldn't tell really what it was but I was moving slowly down to the end of my leg.

They laid me on the grass in the courtyard and then they looked at me and stood there. "Get some bandages and some…water" one said.

I thought in my head that water could not help me. Water could not heal what I needed. The guy that didn't say anything left and ran into the castle. After a few moments the guy who talked knelt down on the grass and was cutting part of my robe.

I could only see the man and he said to me "don't move," as soon as he said that the other guy ran back.

"There they are," the guard handed it to the guy that knelt down. It was some bandages and a bottle of some kind.

"W-what is that?" I asked as one guy held my leg. "Don't move." The man said again to me and pored the bottle on my leg.

There was a little pause while it when on my leg then I screamed. I grabbed on the grass to hold something. "That's not water!" I screamed to them. One of them chuckled but I couldn't do anything about it because I was screaming and in pain.

"What is wrong with my leg?" I thought but could barely think it. I continued screaming then they stopped pouring it on my leg and I was still screaming after it. I was getting a little weak. "There is still more to do…" one guy said. I thought to myself oh great what happened to me?


	6. Chapter 6

They held me down so I couldn't move at all. "Help," I screamed. Tried to calm down to use my powers on them to make them stop but I couldn't. "Stop," I yelled at them and they did stop. "What is it miss Pegasus? Don't try to fight us, we are trying to heal you."

After saying that they poured more of the liquid on my leg, I stopped making noise and I thought in my head that I wanted them to walk away. I also thought about them drinking the liquid that was poured on me.

A few seconds later, all two of them got up and they backed away from and both started drinking the rest of the liquid. I turned to see my leg and I was a gouge up my leg. I then saw my stomach and it had marks like that too. I could feel my body getting weak. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stood up slowly and I barely could. After I looked at the bottle and it was wine. I shook my head and limped over to the door. I slowly open in and walked in.

"How did I get theses?" I thought to myself, "I couldn't have been after the fight…I don't really know."

I finally came to my room and I slowly opened the door knob. I saw everything was how I left it and I plopped myself on the bed. I starred up at the sealing thinking. "Will Seto come here and challenge my father?" I thought to myself. 2 words came to my lips.

"Big brother…" I then up sat suddenly on my bed and started to yell. "Moooookuuuuubaaaaa!" I yelled and then everything went dark. I couldn't see anymore. I didn't want that to happen to me. I started kicking and kicking not stopping. I could feel hands on me and then I felt nothing.

Darkness I was in for a long time. "Help," I called out and the next word that came to me was, Father.

So I called out again, "Father help me, I cannot see. I fear I am blind."

There was not noise back to me. Then I felt pain in my head. "Father!" I yelled again, "Where is he?"

I didn't know who he was. Was he the one I called out his name? Who is he? Is it seto, or is it this Mokuba? I never knew of this kid's name.

"Where is Mokuba?" I called out and I felt greater pain. I tried not to think and just relax. My vision came back slowly and I could see my ceiling again.

I couldn't get the kid's name out of my head. I felt like repeating it over and over. I grabbed my deck from the table then when I got to te door it started to come back to me.

Did I even put my deck of the table? I don't think that I did. I started scanning through my deck before a guard came in. "Are you okay in here?" he said then walked up to me. "No dueling now."

He then placed it on the table and guided me out of the room. I needed to ask him why I am acting like this.

"Mokuba,Mokuba,Mokuba…" I said to him and he looked at me strange.

"Mokuba!" I yelled at him.

Why does he not get that I want my father? What's so hard with the word father? He must be stupid.

"Mokuba!" I said again and yet he still look at me weird. I needed to slow it down I guess.

"Mo-Ku-Ba!" I yelled at him and he placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me to my father's study.

When we were there I opened the door and angrily look at my father. He held his hand up and I obeyed him and stopped. The guard whispered something into his ear and then father turned to me and smiled.

"Ann take a seat by me," he said to me and sat down in one of the seats. It was a very long table and I never knew what it was used for but I sat next to him anyway. The guard left the room and he started to open his mouth when I said, "Mokuba,"

He looked at me a bit weird too but I continued saying. "Mokuba…"

He shook his head. "Look, don't worry about him, there is no reason to. He is not being hurt. The kid is safe as can be." Father said to me and smiled.

I shook my head and slammed on the table then stood up. "Mokuba!" I yelled at him.

Father then stood up to and I got scared. "Sit down Ann," he said to me and I sat down quickly. He grabbed a pen and paper. Then slid the two objects to me, and said, "Write it down,"

I started to write the words: what is wrong with me? I wish to know the answer, everyone is acting weird to me even you. Tell me what you don't get about me speech.

I handed the paper to him, he scanned it and then looked back at me.

"you had a break down," he started to tell me. Father was honest with me, ne never lied to me before. "I know what will help with this…"

He stood up from his deck, taking the paper and pen with him and walked to the door. "Follow me Ann, I need to show you something."

"Mokuba," I said to him and he smiled back. I slowly walked to him and we both walked out of the door.

I kept thinking to myself. I need to be healed from this. I don't know why people are thinking I'm crazy. Soon we got them to the stairs and he swiftly opened the door knob. Then stopped me from walking forward, he placed his arm in my way and said, "I trust you that's why I'm showing you my, daughter. I trust you with what I'm showing you."

"Of course father," I said to him. It mush have not been the right words since my father didn't seem happy with that answer I gave him.

"No need to call out his name any more. You will be healed when you see him." Father then moved his arm out of the way and we both walked down the stairs and I saw something in the cell.

I has seen a few of my toys when I was young and would come down here to hide and escape. I looked at my father then back at the person in the cell. When I had gotten to the bars I saw who it was. "Mokuba?" I called out to him and he looked up at me.

He blinked a few times then turned to my father. I also turned to my dad when the kid also looked at him. "What did you do to him?" I said to dad.

He had a smile on his face and I walked closer to him. "What did you do to him?" I asked him again this time a little louder. He shook he's head.

"I would never hurt this kid Anna, I don't hurt little kids." He said to me and I didn't believe him.

"I think you would do that. Who was a kid caged up and have no intention to hurt-"

"You were here once too remember? I never hurt you when you were down here. I just wanted you to serve your punishment and not leave. It was a time when you swam into the sea and I had to ask for my men to get you. You almost died in those waters."

I looked down at the floor and thought about what happened that day. I hated the water after that day. Those monsters…


End file.
